


The Darkness in the Light

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: The Darkness in the Lights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist Elements, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Cursed Oikawa Family, Hinata can see demons, Hinata is a exorcists, I mean the man was cursed with really really bad luck so, I will give you a teaser of any fic in progress, If any of you find out, M/M, Multi, Nicer Oikawa, Or one i'm making, The curse is kinda based on a movie, What was said in the chant, and creatures... and stuff, yes hinata might use a gun later in this series-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: Hinata didn't know when he started to see them, all he knows is that… they’ve always been there. As long as he can remember, He always saw them from the corner of his eye. In the shadows of his room, in people's shade, in hospitals, morgues, asylums, and psychiatric wards.Ever since he was a child, Hinata has always been able to see the monsters in the shadows, the monsters under your bed. When Hinata saw how powerful these demons were getting he decided to step up and helpHis first job? Break the Oikawa spellA spell that gave every single Oikawa, aside from the lady that told him about the curse, bad luck for lifeHe made a promise to himself to break it... and thats what he will do
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Darkness in the Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Darkness in the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punny_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_bunny/gifts).



> I had this idea for almost a year... and I started getting bored (online classes suck) I decided to write all the ideas I have in my folder
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Hinata didn't know when he started to see them, all he knows is that… they’ve always _been_ there. As long as he can remember, He always saw them from the corner of his eye. In the shadows of his room, in peoples shade, in hospitals, morgues, asylums, and psychiatric wards 

At first, he thought everyone could see them, but whenever he pointed them out. They looked confused and _scared_. He acted oblivious when people ‘whispered’ to his mom that he should give him up, or that he needed to go to the award. He ignored the voices that where slanders on his backs

_‘Creep’_

_‘Witch’_

_‘Demon’_

He acted that he didn't know everything that happened behind his back, he knew anyways, demons always irked by the negative. But as he got older, he was just 12, he saw that the _things_ grew more powerful, and did bad things. At first, it was mild, it was just messing up hair, making objects disappear, whispering in their ears. But now, they had _more_ power. They gave people illnesses, made them have life-threatening accidents, made people go to the brink of insanity from all the voices, made people do crimes because of the voices. 

And worse, _possess people_

When he saw the _horrible_ things those _fiends_ did to people, he vowed that he would use his gift to get rid of those things. 

And so, he did research. Read everything he could about exorcism learned how to make talismans, learned which shrines actually had working blessings and rituals, researched old runes and tricks, and figured out which ones worked against what. And he remembered _everything_ , he would stay up for hours-even _days_ \- so he can have it memorized. One thing he didn't like, was the fact he had to use his blood for most things (but he didn't care… he had to keep these people safe)

He may be the only one that knows that spirits and demons, and ghouls, and creatures, were real. First, he knew that when the demons found out that there was someone who could see them. They would come after him and attack him and his loved ones. 

His mother, at first, was scared that he was insane or crazy, but he explained to his mother about the monsters. She, of course, didn’t believe him, telling him that he was being a child until _the accident_ did she believe him. And so he did what he could to protect his mother and Natsu. He put sage and incense to burn, the herb bags, the little runes carved into every doorway and window, did sill small rituals performed at the compass points and the heart of their house. 

And it worked, spirits, who had bad intentions, couldn’t even get a _mile_ close to their home, and for him that was perfect, now came the most important part. Going to other people and helping them, getting rid of demons in people’s homes. 

The first time he did something serious was at his neighbor’s house the lady that lived, an old lady in her 70s, told him stories about how her family was granted bad luck after her great-great-great-great-grandfather angered a witch. And for the rest, if it keeps existing, his bloodline will be cursed with bad luck _forever_. She had been the lucky one who didn't have the curse, but her son wasn't that hopeful. She told him that only a person who could See will be able to get rid of the curse. Hinata knew exactly what to do he asked the address of his son’s house and the lady gave it to him (also adding that he had a son that was 3 years older than him) 

When he searched for the address, he found out that the house was close to a private school called Aoba Johsai. He told his mother about it, his mother was nervous but let him go with a promise. That he would- _will_ \- come back safe. He made that promise. 

And so he got on his bike and went to said address. It took him almost more than an hour to get there. When he saw the house he was amazed and terrified about how _many_ demons inhabited this family’s home. And so, he put on his protective bracelet and rang the doorbell. 

He winced when he heard the thump and curses of whoever was inside. He also chose to ignore the scream a lady made inside (I mean she just screamed “WATCH THE BAT, NO TOORU, CAREFUL THE KNIFE IS STUCK IN THE CEILING”... he really didn't want to know)  
  
A few more curses from someone inside the house and the door opened to see that it was a _fairly_ tall boy in front of him. Said boy was _almost_ a foot taller than he was, and he looked… it was _terrible_. His hair looked like a bird's nest-di-did he actually _see_ a _bird_ in there?... he is not gonna ask- and he had huge eye bags under his eyes, but he can see that the boy still has charm. 

“Hmm? Uhh, a… kid? Look don’t want anything you guys are selling-” he was interrupted by a male voice, his dad, by the sound of it 

“TOORU! CROWS JUST ENTERED THE _DAMN KITCHEN”_ and another voice chimed in with “THE ORANGES ARE GOING TO FALL”

The boy, Tooru, didn't look at him and ran to where they called him… 

_‘This house…. IT’S A DISASTER!’_ Hinata through to himself as a girl, older than the other boy, ran her hands in her head to protect herself from the crows(?) that just flew past and Tooru ran behind his sister with a net  
  
“IWA-CHAN! GET THE DAMN BIRDS”

“I’M TRYING SHITYKAWA, I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE TO BE HERE TO HELP YOU OUT!’

“WELL IT’S NOT MY FAULT WE ARE _CURSED_ ”

“TOORU!”

“YEAH! I’M GETTING THE BIRD’S JUST STAY STILL!”  
  
Hinata saw that this was going too far (after he saw a _deer_ pass through the hallway) 

He grabbed the talismans he needed and slammed them on the ground. What happened next was like seeing a movie in slow motion. The family, and the extra guest, looked in awe as the animal moved on command and left the house by the front door, careful to not hit the boy doing the ritual, and all objects that either _were_ falling or already fell went back to their place. Everyone looked at him, he didn't notice their gazes as he was still doing his chant, 

30 seconds more and the ritual was done. He got up to put the talisman in his bag. Then he walks up to the family

“Hello! I am here to get rid of your curse!”

* * *

The man, the son of the old lady, stepped up  
  
“B-but that’s impossible! No one can break the Oikawa curse… only a person that can **_See_ ** ” Hinata looked at the man seriously, the man stepped back seeing the child gaze so _strong_

“I am a child that can See, Oikawa-san, trust me… your mother told me about the curse” he looked at the family “I promise you that I will get rid of this curse!” 

The family looked at each other, I mean this kid was able to get rid of the problems they had not only 5 minutes ago and agreed that this kid could _maybe_ break the curse

“Well… we just saw what he did, maybe we should give it a chance?” Tooru told his parents

“Alright kid, do what you need and we will be here to do anything”

Hinata grinned at the family and told them what needed to be done. He told the two teenage boys to move the furniture. He grabbed his talismans and protective bracelets and gave them to the family and the extra guest.

“What are these for Chibi-chan?” Hinata chose to ignore the nickname

“Those are protective bracelets when I start the ritual all the demons that inhabit this house will come to attack me and you guys to stop the chanting to happen and they _will_ kill us if necessary” he saw the boy gulp “but don’t worry these bracelets have been in herbs and in holy water for years. So they will be safe”

After telling the family to sit down he drew a protective circle with salt, that was boiled and dried out with holy water and sat down himself

“Ok… here comes the worst part” he looked up to the boy and the girl “you two are the recent ones in this bloodline… and you will not like this… but for this ritual to work I need to do this, so I still need your to consent” The boy and his sister looked at each other and nodded with serious faces

“We will do _anything_ as long as this curse is broken” the boy continued the sentence “it really is destroying our lives… you know how many places I’ve been banned from? Just do it chibi-chan”

Hinata took out a pocket knife, not missing how the families eyes widen in fear ”since you guys have the recent blood, for this to work I will need your blood for the ritual to work”

The two Oikawa’s looked uneasy at the knife, the extra guest, slapped the boy in the back of the head  
  
“Iwa-chan! This is serious” 

“Look, didn't you just say that you will do _anything_ to get rid of this curse? It’s probably not that much blood… how much would they have to cut?”

Hinata waved his hands in front of his face to the other teen, Iwa-chan? Weird nickname,  
  
“It’s not much! Just a few drops!” 

“See! Don’t be scared… I’ll be right here” the other boy grabbed Tooru’s hand in a protective hold 

Tooru, and even Hinata himself, flushed at the declaration  
  
“Alright do it!” he hastily put his left hand, he refused to use his right hand. Iwa-chan was holding it! and screamed at him. His sister followed after

“Ok, get ready it will only hurt a pitch” he grabbed the girl’s hand first and put it over the pendant he put over a smaller circle 

He pricked her finger, she only flinched a little bit

He grabbed the boy's hands and did the same thing, both drops of blood fell on the pendants. 

“Here” he grabbed them some band-aids “now we will start”

“You will follow what I say, do _not_ , I repeat do **not** move from the protective circle. Hold everyone close they might try to take you as they are being sucked into the pendant.”

“Wait, you mean the _things_ will go into that little pendant?” the guest said to the boy 

“It may not seem like enough, but trust me it will be able to keep them trapped for hundreds of years if necessary” he grabbed the pendants “you see, these are not normal demons” 

“Demons!!!”

He mildly rolled his eyes

“Yes, the ones that you guys were cursed with are _man-made_ demons that were taken from hell and trained to follow the witches who captured them at their will” he showed them the pendants “so I _can't_ destroy them the only person that can is the witch… or a descendant from the witch themselves”

“Did you understand?”

The Oikawa's nodded 

“Alright, I will start the ritual”

Hinata lighted the candle that was in front of him, he rummaged through his bag and found the necessary talismans. The pendants was put in the core of the protective circle and socked with the blood of the two Oikawas, that already dried, and put the pendants in a bowl of holy water and herbs

“I will start the chant”

“ ̴̪̻̈́̓̓͑͑͜l̵̢̡̡̛͙̟͖̦̩̙̰̥̲̣͂̄̓͐̋̅̉̈͘͜͜͝͝͝ä̸̪̫̝̰͖̩̦͔͉͕͎͍́͆͋͑̈̀͑̇̅̋͋̒̚͜u̸̢̢͍̳̖͓̘͚̝͇̯͈̩͈̐͛́͆̚t̴̢̛̬̙̳̯̺͍͜i̵̡̢̢͎͎̠͓̘̲͗͐̌̓͂̇̐̓̅̏͘͘̕ͅr̷͙̪̤̥̤̪̩͓̳̲͉̀̊͋ ̸̻̰̳̪̝͍̥͚̽̈́͛̊̒̈́̋̕͘͝s̴̬̣̅̎͌̔̂̌̆̍̃̔͒̃̕͝i̴̟̹͇̠̯̮͔̍͊̀̐͌̽͆̈́ͅḫ̷͒̔̈́̎̌́͐̚̕͝ͅt̵̡̛̙̫̭͖̀̌̓̕ ̴̡̨̞̖̹͖͚̮̲͚̱͈̲̇̒͛͑͌̂̑̏̏͠͠͝,̶̡̤͕̗͖̫̮̰̎t̵̡̖̖̯̆̌͌̂̽̀̈́̓͆̈́́̈́͆̈̑r̷̢͓̾͌a̶͍͈̞̓͛͊̑̊͑͌͆̄̐̒̈͘͝t̵̲̟̓s̷̨̢̧̖̲͎̬̖͓̗̯̟͓̹͖̈̓ ̷̢̯̮̝̣̘̘͍̺̗̪̻̾̈́̊͝l̴̡̢̠̩̱̬͇͚̘̖̱̖̭̒̃̀͒͒ļ̵̡̡͙̗͈̖͚͕̘͉̖̬͖̾̊̿̀̅̓i̷̯̹̿̂̑̃̄̎͋͛̎͐͘ͅw̶̢̤͉̟͓̝̜̭̻͕̾̈͂̃͂̓̕͘͝ ̴͍͕͔̤̼̼͍͆̎̒̄̌̒̚e̸̛̺̿̂̃̽͑w̶̡̢̖͎̤̳͓̻͗͐͋̔͆̚͘͝

  
  


The family looked taken back at the kid whose voice sounded like, well, a kid. And now it sounds like… demonic? The can't really explain it, it’s like a bunch of voices put together and trying to mash, but since the voices have different tones and pitched it’s just… unnerving

  
  


y̵̢͉̤͔͊̎r̷̞̺͚̟̝͜ͅḡ̶̝̳̻͔̤̔n̴̡͙͇̭̝̦̙͗̇̒͆ą̶͕̺̦̥̪̰̤͈͚̋͐̂́̓̔̍̚͘͝ ̵̢̖̰̠̥͍̩̣̱͕̺̆̈̈̓̊͗͊͛̑̓͝o̸̡̧̻̮̙̹̖̜̽̊̓́̓́̽͋͘s̵͖̯̼̰͗̊͆͑̇͋̍̈ ̸̨̢̻̺͖͓̱̩̤̌̆̋̐̈́̂̔͝ş̶̞̈́̐͗͆͗̕̕͜͝a̶̛͍͔͓͂̄̉̈́́͂͆̈́͝w̷̧̠͓̜͖̼͉̑͂͠͠ ̴̢̧̢͖̪̼͇̳̺̞̰̜̟̃̅̽ǫ̶̃̆̋̔̚h̴̨͕̲̯̟̗̰͝ẉ̴̲̆̊̈́̿̈̈́͗̔ ̵͚̕̚,̴̨̨̲̗͖̝̥̹̭͎̯͓͔̿̃͗̍̃̿̆̎̌̂̾̚͝h̸̪̀͒͆c̶̨͙̦̤̮͇͙͕͚̻̥̽̍͑̉͑̒̒̽̽̋̑̚͝ͅṭ̸̝̫̥̳̈́̒͋̄̊̆̈ï̸̛̜̱̫̂͗̒w̷̢̢̢̪͇̗̭͈̫̱̫̘̪̌̾͒̓͆̈̿͂͒̍̕̕͝ ̷̧͖͈̣̱̱̭̠͇͚̓̓̓̑̏̈́͐̓̿ͅ,̸̡̠̯̼̖̻͕̙̱͍͇͔̤͆͒̅̋̇͆̕͜ͅĥ̸̢̯̳̩̩̠̼͙̓̎̓ò̴̡̩̺̤̘̥̬̠̰̲̣͊̀̾̅́̏̕͜ͅ   


The air suddenly grew colder

  
  


e̶̛̦̩̰͑̇͂̿̉̆̊͌͠͝c̶͓͙̻̤̿́͗̏̎͐̅͛̈̌͐͛̕ą̶͙̭͛͒̀e̷̡͎͈̣̩̳̬̦͓̟̎͒͛̍̾̅̃̂p̵̠̜̝͇͈̜̭͆͜ ̸̡̧̨̥̻͈̰̺̮̬̻̪̋̿̿̉̊̎̕͜ͅņ̵̧͖̱̫̬͇̝̫̗̜̻̈́͜i̷̞̹͚̥̾̽̄̍͊̈́̿̕͘͝ ̴̲̖͇̻͔̼̳͎̲̬̙̥̈́̿̊̅̍̈̌̈́̕ȩ̶̛̗̤̲̍̂̏̽̉̈̅̄͘̚͜v̶̨̛̛̭̘̙͓̱̅̉̑̊̓͊̑͂̈́̄͑͠i̶̧̘͔̙̺̓͒̍̈̊̀͂̓̒̕̚̕̚͝ļ̸̡̲̪̖͈̪̖͇͉̥̮̘͐̿̌͑́̉̔͝͝ ̵͓̤͕̫͓̈̉͝d̸̨͎͓̪͔͓̩̟͖͊͐̾n̷̜̥̆̇̊̊͆͘a̷̢̨̛̛̲̙̖̣̟͍͓̻͔̞̗̒͊̆̉͒̕͜͜͠ ̵̢̼̝̗̐̇͛͐̔̃͊̑͂̊͋̇̍͝,̷̢̖̯͙̭̻̝̖̱̩͖̙̙̉̈́̑̈́́͑͊͆̚̚r̵̘̦͙͂̇̾̾̈́̄ͅͅͅȩ̵͔̙̭̺͙̣̼̭̱̼̪͈͎̈́́̏̌̋͛̓ĝ̴͕͎̠̄͑̀̈́̌̔̈͌̏́̕͠͝ṉ̴̲̩̘͈̱̭̎̈́͑̍̐a̸͉̗̥͇̥͎̫̤͕̜̣̽̅̊̾ ̴̘̮̱̻̟̣̾̅͗͂͐̑̎͂̐̄̚͝r̶̲̟̫̼͓̩̳̆̈́̔͋̄̒̓͆͑̐͝͠u̴̢̼̖̣̙̝͂ơ̶̈́̑̅͋̌͐͋͘͜͠͠͝y̶̢̛̛̪̼̞̣̼̻̪̘͇͈͗̈͋́̈́̒̂͆̚͘̕̚͜͠ ̷̢̭̦̖̝̥̤̬̗̱̳̔͋̐̈́͌͌͋f̸̝̥̦̒͆̉o̶̫̻̮̰̔́͆ͅ ̸͔̭̀͋̋̀̽͌͛̓̊o̶̡̺̲͍̘̮̪͖̗̹͍̪͙͛́̐͆̓̄̒̓́̿̎͋̚͠g̴̨̧̢̢̦͉͙̳̗͈͙̘̰̋̿ ̴̭͊̒̄͆̋̄̉͝ṯ̴̢̮̣̥̱͓͐͜ȩ̸̡̗̗̖͎̲͒͑̒̇̈́̈́̈́̌͐̀ḷ̵͓̞͓͎̥́̈́̄͊͗͐̔

  
  


The winds grew louder

  
  


y̸̥̝̺͙̣̫̮̩͚̰̱̖̅̈́̍̆l̴̨̛̖̤̪̥̘͍̫̓̒̂̂̓͒̐̉̚̕͝͝͠i̸̢̧̙̰̩̜̜̻̺͓̣͖͒̉̌m̷̖̈́͒̂̾̊͊̓̅́̊͐̈́͆͠a̵̲̱͙͙͕̹̬̞̫̙͓̳͎̼͋̈̓f̵̱̘͔̺͕̠̫̊͒̐̓̆͒̒̔̓̽ ̵̯̞̖̲̙̞̱̃̄̂̔̑͝t̵̡͍̰͍̘͈̝̜̹̝͇͔̑͒̐̌̓̄̔̍̕͠ͅn̸̛̯̞̪̜̣̏̎͐̅̌̌͠è̶̻͖͙͚͈̐̀͘ç̶̧̜͖͇̖̦̱̲͚͈͔̠̖̇̎̚̕͜ǫ̷̜̙͕͖̖͍̻̣͈͇̠̿̓̐̓̿͗͂̑́̕͘͝ͅn̵̨̰̿͂̋̓̅̊̑̎n̷̞̮̙̺̍i̶̧̛̛̱̼̖̘̞̥̬͇͈͖̳̮͎̋̽͛̃̌̇͊͂͑̇̉͠ ̷̝̜̟̞̝̮̐̕͠s̵͚̫̠̗͈̖͆͑͋̈̂̆̅̓͜͝i̸̢̛̛̛̘̼͔̱̘͇̹͈͈̜͛͑̽͐̿̓͑̈̄̒͆ḩ̷̝̭͈͂͌̈́̃̐͆ť̸̨̛̳̯̞̫̘̩̝̹̩̱̩͑̑̑̚͝ͅ ̶̯̜̩̲̣̹̫͐̇͌͒̈͋̈́͊̍͊̌ŗ̵̙̞̝̝͎̦̔͑̋̒͒͂͋̆͐̓̅̚̚͝͝ͅȯ̴̭̣̱̉̌̓ͅf̵̩̮͓͚̣̳͕̙͚̼̦͍͉͙̔́̂͂͛́͐͗̔̎̌̽̋ͅ ̶͚͌̈͜r̴̛͕̩̻̥̻̮̘͚͗̈́͋̾̀̏̍̈́͛͐̆̎͝ȩ̴̨̢̢̜̘̖̮̻͎͓̃̌͜͝g̸̥̜͕͖͍͖̹̖͇͍̝̥͔̹͒͋͛̊̍̅̕͝͝n̸̢̞̘͖͔̭͎̬̩̭͉͉̉̒͌̏͒̓̕͜͜͝ͅả̷͖̄͆͝ͅ ̵̪̖̩̥͈̠̭͚̞͖̋̀̋̾͌̿͐͌͘͝r̸̺͖͊̊u̵̡͚͖͚̗̱͈̫̙̤̇̆̐͂̈́̑̆͐͌͑̕̚͘͠͝ͅơ̷͓͖̗͖̙̜̩̤̟̬͊̈́͐̃̈́̈́͑̈͗̋̋̕͝ͅÿ̷̭̻́̾̊̆͛͂́̉͐̚͘ ̸͍̖̲͔͈͙̙͈̦̜̏͑̇̈́͋̂̀̀̀͋͗͘͠ḟ̶͎͎̑̂̋̋̂͋̾͠͝ö̷̢̰͚̲̯̜̠̰͇͕̜͚͈́̑͗̈̔͒̈͗̓͐̾ ̴̡̢̡̣̦͈̼̟̙̘̠͙́͠ͅǒ̴͖̜̘̰̦̼̦͎̳̯̞̦̊̓̈́̓̄́͒g̴̢̢͓̻̩̹̻̲͕̪̺̝̗̗͒̓͂̒̚ ̷̤̗̳̪̲̱̿ͅͅt̶̛̯̜̟̙̂̎̌͌̉̽̋͌̑͗͠͝ē̴̗̪̺̍͠ĺ̷͉̗̹̺͎̝̭͙͓̤̗̭̍̑̊͗͗̅̊͗̋͛ ̵̧̟͇̼̳̯̠̝͇̳͗,̸̰̝̫͕̬̥̒̈́̓͑̑̑̔e̸̢̡̨͚͚̭̹̞̭̻̯͆̆̅̆͒̓͋̏̓̈́͘n̵̛̮͍̄̃͂̒̅̆͛͒̈̒͗͒̒ǫ̶̱̝̺̦̮̈́̉̇̍ļ̴͈̲̠̘͙͎͔͙̭̣͊̃̿a̵͓̝͉̣͉̭̒̆̂̈͆̋͒̏̊͘͜ ̵̧̡̟̲͓͇͓̿̈́͗̓̅̓̚̕͝ṣ̷̮̠̜̙̮̱͖͔̦͎̍̍̂̈ͅa̷̧̨̨̢̫̱̯͇͇̲͇̙̔̎͌̈́̌̄̓ͅw̶̙̙̺͉̮͒͘ạ̶̢̼͖̥͍͖͂̈́͒̌͐̍̄̈͛̿͛̽̚͝k̷̡̨̛̟͙͖͎̗͇̠͍̪̦̮͈̔͗̐̃̊̿̀͌̅̄̈ͅį̶̠̘̼̘̯̬̥̬̰͑͒ơ̶͈̺̻̭̤̝̙͑͌̅̋͛͆͠ ̴̨̣̠̻̯̲̭͖̫̳̲͇͊͌̆̚ͅë̴̛̮̪̪́̽̈́̆̓̉͝ͅh̴͔͕̣̹̞̱̝̆̈̾̏͝͝t̸̨͍̦̦̖͙̲͍͉̤̹̠͇̽͋̔̉͝ͅͅ ̵̨̫͙̥̞̋͑̉̏̓͆̕͠͝ê̸̢̨͇̺̠̜̝̜̤̗̖̩͔̔̽̂̑̕ͅv̷̢̟̗͙̹̩͎͕͉̽̉̉͜ͅą̶̹̮͚̗̳͉̠͙͖̗̦̱̅̾̾̽͝ĕ̵̫͉l̷̡̛͎̳̗̦̠̳̞͖̟̼͕̍̽͒̀̎̎̐̈͛͐̈́̚͜

  
  


Screeches echoed the house

  
  


E̴̛̼̓͒̓̒̇͗̾̽͛̌̍̚̚C̷͎̗̫̩̰̘̖͚͙̪̱̼̽͊͜Ą̸̢̟̤̹̩̮̜̗̩̤̿̏̇̂ͅĚ̴̢̨͎̝̗͉̭͚͎̼̟̗͍͋͜P̴̧̧̧̹̟̖̯̹̭̗̦̤̳͛̇͜ ̵̡̢̞̩̯̼̙̩̼̥͙͇͆̈́N̸̛̲͇̘̟̰̘͑̉̀̔̀̉̓͆̄̑͝Ȉ̵̪̜̘̺̖͇̯̙͚̘̻̘̔̾̇͂͑̊̉́͜͝͝ͅ ̶̝̞͛̄̃̅̍̍͊̀͛́̄̃͘͝Ḙ̸̛̫̯͚̲̘͕̣̼̦͂̇͊̚͝V̷̡̞̭̤͔̆͋̓̊̿̕Ī̸̡̧͙͈͇̥̫͙̲̉̉̈͘̚͜L̵̪͓̭͇̖̃͋̐͐͊͊̌͘̕͝

  
  


The voice grew louder, the demons moaned and screeched

̶͓̠̪͉͇̽͛͗̈͊̓̆̔̈́̕͝͠

N̷̢̤͇͚̲̠̆̐̑̇͊͒̾̐̾̈̋͛̑͝ͅŐ̶̡̢͕̪͙̩̪̝̯̣̫͎̥͂͑̌M̴̡͓͕͔̤̩̺̲̼̲̞̘̱͐̄̄́̌͜͝A̶̛̹̋̾̓͛̓͑̽́̅͛̂̈͂̓Ę̷̼̞̭̫̺̜̜̓̉͜D̷̪͙̟̠̈́̀͛̀̉͑͂͘͝ ̴̩͚̘̩͇̟͔̲͕̝̝̩͙̍̌͌̉͌̔̅́͝͠͠R̸͓̝̫͍̟̺̝̝̣͍͍̘̩͚͂̽̄̓̓̀̍̑͂̎̂͜Ư̸̝̖͈̗͎̥̻͖͔̿͑̂̾̆̾̓̏̈͘͜͝Ő̴̼̪̱̝͔̱̯̼̓̎̐̿̃̾̽̾͠ͅY̷̧͖̞̠̳͚̟̼̹̺̗̱͖̫͗́̀͛̐̔͐̉͋̇ ̵̨̡̼̜̺̦̠̠͊͋̐͑͐͌̎̏̉͛͘Ë̴̢̛̼̭͉̮͖͔̘͕̻́̃̍̈̓̈̇͑̑͛K̶̢̨̛̙͕̱̤̰͕̯͉͌͂͛͗Ȃ̶̮͚͕̿̒̅̃̆̽̿́͜͠T̸̢̜̻̺͚͇̗̈́̋̈́ ̴̥̭͍̬̱͔̣͒͆͂̄̈̚͠D̴̢̛͓̞̳̥̣̟̯̖̤̫N̷̪̹̆͐̔̔͛̽̑̑ͅA̴͔͖̭̣̪̾̈́̋͗͐̀̓̚ 

  
  


And like an explosion, everything rounded, the protective circle they are in grew white, wisps on top protecting them. Then they saw them… the creatures 

They were struggling, fighting, they came out of everywhere. The dark spot inside of the cabinet, in the corners, under the beds everywhere something came out. Tooru looked in awe at the boy in front of him but started worrying as the boy looked uncomfortable and blood was slowly dripping out of his nose.

Then like a light show, the demons were sucked into the small jewel, and as it started… it ended. He felt the difference in his home… it felt more like _home_

The boy in front of him suddenly sagged and started falling. Iwa-chan was fast enough and caught the boy, whose nose was bleeding

 _‘Nice receive’_ went through his mind that moment

“Hey, hey kid? You okay?” Hinata looked up at the male in front of him 

He weakly nodded 

“Y-yeah I’m fine… just tired…” 

It took five minutes until he felt better to stand, still Iwa-san helped him up, 

“Is… is the curse gone?” The wife said to him

He smiled “yes, nos you guys can live your life, and don't have to worry anymore”

He was surprised to see, but not shocked, that the Oikawa family started crying 

But he _was_ shocked when the son of the lady suddenly brought him in for a hug and the other also joined in. He let them sob on him and he refused the thank you’s and rewards they wanted to give him 

(he only asked for water and some sugar, to which the family zoomed in to get this)

* * *

He really wants to go home… but the family won't let him

“Look… I'm just a person that wanted to help someone and I just did… I didn't do it for recognition or money” 

Tooru looked at him and said “what's gonna happened to the things inside the pendant”

He looked up 

“Well, I have three options. One, which I said, I could find a descendant of the witch and make them destroy them. Two, I could do a purifying spell and changed them so they can help _your_ family or/and make them spirits of the forest, fire, etc. Third, I could just make this thing get lost that no one will find it until the demon's lifespan ends… which would be in a couple of? A hundred years? Which one do _you_ guys want to do?”

“You said that some of them were made right? That means that they were forced to do evil. Maybe if some of them want to be good again… then we should give them a chance”

“Now you must know that not _all_ of them will want to… the purifying spell is optional. I only have to convince them, so what I will do is. Do the purifying spell and the ones who don't convert I'll find a descendant and have them destroy the rest. Do you perhaps have a name for the witch? Or a photo? So I know where to start”

The man looked up thinking

“We have an antique drawing of her… and I also know her name! Would that help?”

He nodded “that will be a lot of help”

After getting the picture and last name he put his shoes on and was getting out the door (after more rubbing if he was ok)

He was interrupted by a scream

“WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU AN ANGEL? AN ALIEN?” 

Hinata looked at the teenage boy and smiled

“Nope! I’m just Hinata Shōyō” and he stepped out of the house and walked to his bike

He felt proud and happy when he heard a heartfelt

“THANK YOU HINATA!!!”

He went home happier than ever

* * *

The moment he got home, his mother bombarded him with questions and ‘are you ok’ to which he responded with fine. After a long talk with his mother, he was finally excused to his room

He opened his bag and looked at the drawing of the lady

Then he looked at the name of the witch 

_‘Noroi_ **_Kuroo_ ** _’_

He looked at the pendant

Time to do that purifying spell 

And that day… is where things started changing for the better… but also for the worse 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow... that was a lot
> 
> Also, this will be a series
> 
> (Yes, Hinata may use a gun in the future... like in Blue Exorcist-)
> 
> Words: 2788  
> Date: 10/22/202


End file.
